the light shine in your eyes
by silverfox princess123
Summary: After the war with Aizen, Ichigo wake up to find himself as a girl! What will Ichigo do? What will happen when her frieds and Soul Society find her like this? Byakuya x Ichigo x Toshiro
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, this S.F.P.123! This my first Bleach Fiction! Hope that you will like it.**

**Summary: After the war with Aizen, Ichigo wake to find himself a girl! What will Ichigo do? What happen when her friend, and Soul Society find her like this?**

**Couple: Byakuya x fem! Ichigo x Toshiro**

**S.F.P.123: how do you like the summary?**

**Ichigo: it ok. But why you have to make me a girl?**

**S.F.P.123: I think you like cute as girl, and I need you to be the girl in the story.**

**Ichigo: why can you make Toshiro or Byakuya the girl? They look more girly than me!**

**Toshiro and Byakuya: are not!**

**S.F.P.123: you guys, he is right that you look more girly. But Ichigo act like a girl sometime. And you will look like your mother but with some changes.**

**Ichigo: fine. Do whatever you want! Now do the rights!**

**Toshiro: S.F.P.123 do not own Bleach!**

**S.F.P.123: Thank you! On with the story.**

* * *

**Bleach: Chapter 1**

* * *

It was the night of the full moon. It will be nothing special if the moon wasn't a gold color. This night is the night of the chosen child to be born. There is a legends that the mother and the goddess of all things will be reborn when the world need her the most.

When she is born, it was to be the night of the gold moon. She will born of the love of life and death. She will be both good and bad, love and hate, kind and mean, light and darkness, pain and heal, and everything and nothing. You will know it is her when you see the sun, moon, star on her forehead.

A woman scream as she push the baby out of her. The doctor get the baby , and said, " It a girl! Mrs. Kuroshaki. She have a birthmark on her forehead." After saying that he cut the cores. She said, " Can I see her?" " Of course." When she saw her child , she was speechless.

The child have silver-orange hair with black and red strips and silver- blue eye. She know that the child get the silver- blue eye from her great grandmother on her of the family. But the silver-orange hair and red strip, she didn't know where that came from.

When she saw the birthmark, her eye wide.

She said, " Can you bring Mr. Kuroshaki here, please?" The doctor nodding, and tell the nurse to bring him. He run in, and start to said, " Is ever ok.? The how the baby? My wife?" She said, " Everything is all right come here to see your baby girl. Can you leave us, please?" As soon as she said that, they leave. He said, " she so beautiful, just like her mother." " Dear, look on her forehead. See what I see." He look at the forehead, said, " she have the mark. That mean that something gone to happen when she older." " I know, dear. That why we need to do something to keep her safe." " But what?" " I gone to put a spell on her that change her to a boy. Noone will remember that she will a girl. To them, she was born as a boy." " How long that spell hold?" " When she need them the most. The spell will break." " Ok. Put the spell on her."

She did just that. Then the doctor came back in, and said, "What are you go to name him?" She said, " We name him, Ichigo Kuroshaki." He write the name, an said, " I know you will take good care of him. Good night." " we will. Good night"

16th year later, two men stand to each with 2 different sword, then the man with orange hair said to the man with brown " This end now, Aizen! No more will you hurt anyone again." Then Aizen said, " you think you can kill me, Ichigo. You have other thing come, boy." " I will stop you if it the last things I do! Zangetsu, bankai! Full power!"

As he said this, his eye start to glow silver-blue and a mark shine on his forehead. His sword shine the color silver, gold, black, and white. Aizen, said, " What is this power?" Ichigo run to him, and said, " this is the end! Soul Destroyer!" He cut him in half. Aizen scream as his body turn to dust. Everyone run to him. He look at them and said, " It over now. He will never come back again." Then he fall to the ground.

When Chad and Ikkaku come up to him. He start to shine over his body that make everyone cover their eye. When the shine stop. Everyone look at him, and then their eye wide. In his place was a girl with silver-orange hair with black and red strips. Wear the same outfit but the color was red, and her breast was D-cup with skins between white and tanned. Just said that she was the most beautiful person they ever seen.

Then Isshin came up, and said, " Look like the spell have break. When she wake, she gone to kill me." Everyone look at him with wide eye. Then Rukia said, " what spell?" " My wife put a spell on her when she was a baby to keep her safe, and Ichigo do not know that he is a girl." Then Everyone said, " HE IS WHAT!?"

* * *

**S.F.P.123: how about that ?**

**Ichigo: it ok, but I still wish you do not turn me a girl.**

**S.F.P.123: I will it up for you to have more fight and cool new power.**

**Ichigo: ok. Please Review!**

**S.F.P.123: please do. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! I'm back! Thank you for reading!**

**Summary: Chapter 1**

**Couple: Byakuya x Fem! Ichigo x Toshiro**

**S.F.P.123: what are you do? Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: look for Kon .**

**S.F.P.123: why?**

**Ichigo: he eat all of my snake that I was save for later.**

**Kon: hi guys! What going on?**

**Ichigo: what going on? It you are going to get a beating of your life!**

**Kon: why?!**

**Ichigo: you eat all of my snake!**

**Kon: hey! I have not eat your snake! It was Renji!**

**Ichigo: he what? He go to get it!**

**S.F.P.123: YOU GUYS! Before you go can you please do the rights?**

**Ichigo & Kon: S.F.P.123 do not own Bleach!**

**S.F.P123: THANK YOU! NOW, ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

When I wake it was night time. I look around I see that I is in my room. I get up and went to the bathroom. After I was done. I want to up to wash my hands. As I cut off the water. I start to walk to the door till I stop, and run back to the to the mirror. My eyes wide, then I scream!

I run down stairs to the live room, and said, " Please tell why in the hell that I look like this? If this is a sick joke, I promise that I beat you till you nothing but a bloody pit." My dad look at me then said, " It not a sick joke. You was born like that, Ichigo. Let me tell you that it was you mom's idea. What I try to said.... please don't kill me!"

As he said that, I walk up to him, I crack my knuckle, I give my dad a smile, and said, " Say hi to mom for me because it was you going to be when I done with you, OLD MAN!" I jump on him. I punch his face, knee him in the ribs, give him two black eye, I broke his noise, and I have him in a headlock. It take Renji and Chad and 10 minutes to get me off of me but not before I kick him where no men want to be kick at.

" Why there ?" " That for make me think that I was a boy all this time. Goat face!" I yell at him. Every men in there feel sorry for him. But I don't care!

It take a while for me to clam down. Then I said, " Now tell why do you and mom turn me into a boy when I was born a girl." " You see. When you was born, it was the night of gold moon. There was a legend that said that the chosen child was born of the night of gold moon. Born of love of life and death. With the mark of the sun, the moon, and the star on her forehead. She will be know as the goddess of all things. The ruler of everything and nothingness of world. You was born on that night with the mark on your forehead. We know that someone will come take you away from us and use you for their own need. Also, if Soul Society find out, their will take you for us and train you to be a fighter for them. I did not want that! I want you to live life the way you want it to be. And if it mean change you to a boy and seal your power for that then so be it."

I look at him and said, " All I wish that you tell me that I was a girl. I understand that you it to keep me safe. But it do not mean that you keep the part of me been a girl a secret at all! I got two word for you. _Fire Arrows_!" As I said theses words, arrows of fire went at him. He start to run around the room and I was run after him, say theses words again and again and so on.

Two hour later..... He was on the floor look like a burn chicken. I feel almost sorry for what I did to him. _Almost_. My one of sisters come up to him, and " You know you do not need to go this far, Ichigo." I look at her, and said, " Yuzu, if you was in my shoes. Will you do the same?"

Yuzu said, " You right. I will do the same. But I will not make him look like a burn chicken." " Yeah, you will not do that. What will you do to if you was in my shoes, Karin?" Karin look at me, and said, " I will not burn him. I will make live states out of him. If he do that to me." Then I said, " Now, that is mean. Who want to see that old man's ugly face." Yuzu said, " That not nice things said, Ichigo!" Renji said, " Ichigo, how do you do that spell?"

I look at him, and said, " I don't know. It just came to me." I look at my watch, and said, " It is get late. I going to bed now. Night!" Everyone said, " Night." I went up the stair to my room, and went to my bed. I was too tried think what happen today or to change my cloths. I close my eyes and I knew that my and everyone's life is change forever.

* * *

**S.F.P.123: done! What do you think? **

**Karin: it good.**

**Ichigo: I like the parts that hurt the old man for not tell that I was a girl.**

**S.F.P.123: I did said that will have some fight in the story.**

**Yuzu: what was with the **_**Fire Arrows**_** part?**

**S.F.P.123: it is one of the spell that Ichigo go to do. Now, will please do it for me?**

**Karin, Ichigo, and Yuzu: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Bye!**

**S.F.P.123: please do! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**S.F.P.123: hi guys.**

**Ichigo: where** **have you been?**

**S.F.P.123: I was busy this few weeks.**

**Byakuya: and you was being lazy.**

**S.F.P.123: I not go to lie about that.**

**Ichigo: so is true that you was being lazy.**

**Toshiro: I knew it. Renji** **own 40 dollar. **

**S.F.P.123: you make a bet on me. '**_**tear falling.' **_**How could you**_**.**_

**Toshiro: do not cry. It was Renji's idea**_**.**_

**S.F.P.123: fine. I let it good for **_**now**_**. ;P**

**Toshiro: why I have bad feel that I going to get it.**

**Byakuya: yes, you are.**

**Ichigo: you two! Do the right now!**

**Byakuya & Toshiro: S.F.P.123 do not own Bleach. But do own this song called, " That not who I am."**

**S.F.P.123: thank you. Now enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter3.**

* * *

It been two week since I find out that I'm a girl and the goddess of all thing. It take a while to forgive that old man and promise/ threats that if he ever keep anything from again, I will beat the hell out of him.

But that not the worse part. When Soul Society find out, there was hell every where. You will not believe what they want to do to me. Some of them want to use me as a weapon that they can use me any time they want. Other want to do testes on me. Another of them want to kill me for I am too power for them. It best to take me down now before it to late.

Every friend of my's can to my reuses, keep them for doing any of thing that they want do to me. Yamamoto threats them that if they do anything to me. They going to wish they was never born. After that noone try any of these thing that they said that want to do to me.

Right now, we at this new club call, 'The Fox's Heart.' It said to be the most hottest place in town. I promise Chad that I will sing a song for his band.

Renji, Toshiro, Inoue, Rukia, Ishida, Byakuya, Yoruichi, Matsumoto , and I was seated at one of the table tell about things till Renji said. " Why are we here again?" I said, " We are here for Chad's band and I promise to sing for them." "You sing? Yeah right." " What do you mean about that?" " There is no way that you can sing."

I was so mad that I want to hurt him till I get a idea , and I said, " If you so sure of yourself. Then you will not mind have a bet to see if I can sing or not. If you win, I will pay for your food for 2 months. But if I win, you have to do anything that I tell you to do for 2 months. No matter what. Do we have a deal?" It take awhile for him to think and said, " You get yourself a deal."

Then I get up to go to the stage were clad and his friend. I start tell them some thing. I went to the Microphone, and said, " Hey guys. The name is Ichigo. Tonight, me and my friend are go to play and sing a song for you. It call, 'That not who I am.' I hope like it!"

The music start to a play and then I start to sing,

" _Mirror on the wall..._

_In this world..._

_I'm lost and scared..._

_I try to find my way back home today... _

_But I end up coming back where I started from...._

_Why is life so unfair some time..._

_I'm sick and tried of faking who I really am..._

_But it end tonight..._

_Now is the time to break free..._

_No more of this lied...._

_I'm sick and tried you telling me that this who I am ..._

_Go find someone else to play the part...._

_I not go to be that person..._

_Because, that not who I am....._

_I let the past take over me so many time...._

_But it time to let it go...._

_I don't want play the hero no more..._

_Don't you think I need to be save too..._

_At outside of me, I'm brave..._

_But inside of me, I am scream out for help..._

_I am the one who pay the price in end ..._

_And noone else can..._

_Tears is falling from my eyes..._

_My soul is broken into pieces now...._

_This not what I want..._

_I am not this person, you want me to be..._

_No, that not who I am..._

_Now, I am break free from the chain that hold me down..._

_No more run away...._

_It time to face music that be gone on for so long..._

_I not going to back down no more..._

_It going to end tonight..._

_Mirror on the wall..._

_Show me, my true self now..._

_I can not take this fake me anymore...._

_That not who I am..._

_So, show me the real me today...._

_Mirror on the wall..._

_This is not me..._

_So please, shatter fake me today..._

_Let me be free to be the real me.._

_O, mirror on the wall..._

_That not who I am..._

_Show the truth today..._

_Mirror on the wall ,,,,_

_this is not me...._

_No...._

_Not me..._

_Mirror on the wall..._

_Mirror...._

_Mirror on the wall..._

_That not who I am...._

_Not who I am...._

_Mirror on the wall..._

_That not who I am...._

_Oooooo....._"

When I get to the end of the song. Everyone was shouting and clapping. I say my thank you, and want to my seat. Then I look at Renji and said, " It look like I won the bet. Now what you get to say about that?" Renji said, " You win fair and square. But do I have to be your slave for two months?" "No. But you will do what I say for month. Is that better?" " Ok."

Rukia then said, " You get a great voice. Why you never told us ?" " I only let Clad know because, I know he will not make fun of me if I told him and do you forget that everyone in this town think that I am a punk and bad news. They will only make fun of me if they know that I like to sing."

Everyone was quiet at that point. Then I said, " Forget about it. You know now. Why think about it? Let go. I think we stay here for too long." Then everyone start to up get and heading home. But little do I know. Someone was watch me. Then a voice of a man start to said, " Soon princess. You will belong to me and there is noone go to stop me this time. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Then he laugh as he step back in shadow. This begin the battle of the world's fate.

* * *

**S.F.P.123: I finish! What do you think.**

**Renji: It was fine, but why do you make me his slave?**

**Ichigo: O, shut the hell up, Renji. Be glad that you only did it for a month and you was in it too.**

**S.F.P.123: that right. Now, Please do it for me?**

**Ichigo & Renji: Please Review! Bye!**

**S.F.P.123: Please do! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I am sorry for taking so long. I have school things to do, and I will not write for awhile, but I will be back. I want to thank you for the reviews. Even if some them was mean. But I learn long time ago that you need to take the good with the bad as well the bad with the good.**

**Let me tell you now that Ichigo's mom have power in my story and that Inoue will be with someone else. Ichigo and Inoue will ****see each other as sister now on. **

**Ichigo's mom was in clan that was called Starlight Walkers. She was the Head of Starlight Walkers Clan til she meet Ichigo's dad. She decided that the clan can go their own way to find happiness and came back when the first child of the head have turn 18 to take over the clan. Then Clan have more girls then boys. Everybody stop get older at ages of 15 to 30. They can not get older then 30 or younger then 15. They can die but they make it hard to kill them. They can live longer then most people. Everybody in the clan have their's own powers. The reason why they was called, The Starlight Walker, because they is more powerful when the stars is out and they have a star mark on their back's. It will show at the age of sixteen or seventeen. They can turn their self into animal that is part who they are. Also you must never get on their bad side or you might never see daylight again. The Head and he/she's family have a silver-gold star on their's back. The rest of the Clan have silver-white star on their's back. **

**Ichigo's mom have the power to control all the elements and can see the future of someone when she touch them, but can not see their future if they going to die soon. Her animal form is a cat. As the head of clan, she have to know how to fight. She is best in spears and arrow fighting. She hate to hurt someone, but if it mean to keep the people she love safe then she will do it.**

**Someone ask me why I pick Toshiro and Byakuya to be with Ichigo. I want to do something fun and different. They balance each well. I want Toshiro to make Ichigo to be more serious when need to. While Byakuya can make him have more control of his emotions and keep a cool head when need to. While both of them can try to make Ichigo act more ladylike, and I want Ichigo to make them be more their self, open, and relax more. That why I pick them.**

**And one more thing, Toshiro is older then he look. So don't say he too young for Ichigo and I going to make him look like he is seventeen in my next chapter and Ichigo's star mark will show and birthmark on head too.**

**~Thank you again and see you soon.**

**Let love and hope never die in you.**

**From and love,**

**silverfox princess123 ~**


	5. True Chapter 4

**S.F.P.123:Hi everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long to write but I have a lot of work to do, writer's block, and I can't get online. But I'm back now.**

**Ichigo: It take you a long time to write the chapter. For minute there I thought that you was going to give up on the story.**

**S.F.P.123: I am not! Just can't get online. But I am not going to give it up.**

**Byakuya: **_**'Eyes roll.**_**' Ok., we can hear you loud and clear.**

**Rukia: Ni-san. Please don't be mean to the writer. She can do things in this story that can not be good for us and I don't want that to happening to me.**

**S.F.P.123: I will not do that to you guys...**

**Bleach people: Ok!**

**S.F.P.123: Yet anyway. **

**Bleach people:**_**'Fall over.'**_** O man!**

**S.F.P.123:**_**'Laugh and roll on the floor.**_**' Ha haha. You guys should see your face. It was so funny . Haha ha ha.**

**Ichigo: **_**Eyebrow twists.'**_** Are you done now?**

**S.F.P.123 : Yeah, I am done. Now can you do the rights please? **_**'Puppy's eyes on.'**_

**Byakuya: Ok! We will do it. So stop using the look . **

**S.F.P.123:**_** *'Work every time.'***_** Thanks guys!**

**Ichigo: She don't own us in anyway or form.**

**Rukia: She do own this song called,"This is a crazy life","What is this feeling", and this poem called,"Shadow". Do not take without ask and maybe she let you use it.**

**Byakuya: Now you know the rights. Now lets start the story already.**

**S.F.P.123: **_**'Smile and bow.'**_** Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter4**

* * *

**~~~ Ichigo POV's ~~~**

It been two months since last time I saw everyone.

Inoue is out of town right now. She win a trip for two to the hot spring for two week and she will be back today. She did want to take me, but I have to pass at that time. I am trying to get use to being a girl and I not ready to be in the hot spring with other girls yet. And I agree to help the old man that week.

She have to take someone else. I still feel bad for breaking her heart. I am happy that we are still friends. But I still see that she hurting right now.

Maybe I can help her find someone to date. Someone who can take care of her better then I can. I want her to be happy.

Ishida is training with his father. It kind funny how his father find out about me being a girl and a goddess. Me and Ishida was both shock to find out that our parent knew each other, and they are friend and rival in their teen year and still are.

What small world it is.

Then Byakuya, Toshiro, Renji, Rukia, and Matsumoto went back to Soul Society. They have a lot of work to done there. I almost feel sorry for them. Well, almost that is.

I get this feeling that I will be shock when I see one of them again and I don't know which one is it.

And Chad is getting things ready for tonight show. It seem that the night that they play and I sing at the club together, a music manger saw us and ask us do we want to go into show biz. We did not know if we want to. So, we ask that we have time to think about it but in the end, we went for it.

We work hard to get to were we are. But we glad that we decide to do it in the end.

I was in my room doing my homework right now. I decide to change things in my room.

I paint my walls red but I paint my ceiling black with a red moon on it. I put some posters and bookcases on the wall. I get this black wood desk with red and white laptop and lamps. I find this cool black and white crystals online and add them in my room. My bed and door is only ones all white in the room.

I really like the way it is. It not too boyish or girly. It just right.

I hear knock on my door. "Who is it", I yell at the door.

"It me and Karin. Can we come in, Ne-chan ?", Yuzu said as she and Karin peak behind the door."Yeah, you can come in. Just sit on my bed." I said as Karin and Yuzu came in the room, walk to, and sit on my bed.

They both look around my room with excited in their eyes. It the first time that I let them in room after I change the style of it.

"What are you doing, Ichigo?", Karin ask as she look at me. "I am finish up this poem that is due on Friday. Do you want to hear it?", I said/ask as I turn to them.

They both nodded their heads as I start to read.

"**The shadow is dancing around me...**

**The moonlight is disappearing...**

**The stars is losing their light...**

**O, why is this happening?...**

**My soul is crying out...**

**Death is standing right in front of me...**

**Life is holding me tight...**

**Hate is destroying our world...**

**Love is standing by our side...**

**Hope is unknown but is still there...**

**And the shadow is dancing...**

**The wind and the trees is making a melody...**

**The animals is sing along...**

**And the shadow is dancing once again...**

**For you and I."**

As soon as I finish the poem, I feel pain on my back and I start to scream. "Ichigo!", they yell as Dad came in running.

He eyes width as he look at me. He quickly turn and told the twin what to do. They went to what they was told.

"Ichigo, you need to listen to me. You hear me? Good. Your star mark is start to come out now. Remember we talk about it? Good.

Now, I need you to bite hard on this towel and breath through your nose. I will count to ten and when I get to ten the pain will be over.", he said and when he get to ten, the pain stop and my world went black.

Later on I wake up with my friends around me. I sit up and I was about to say something when Rukia came up to me and hit me on the head.

"Ow! What was that for, Rukia?" , I said as I rub the spot that she hit me at.

"It because you have everyone worry about you, baku.", a voice said that send a shiver through me.

Stand right in front of me was seventeen boy that 5'10 feet tall with silver-blue hair that is short in the front but long on the back that go to the back in a ponytail and frozen green eyes. He wear a green shirt with icily blue dragon on the front of it and black pants with icily blue chains hanging on it, and with black boots to finish it off.

Wait a minute! There is only one person I know that have that color hair and eyes.

"T-T-Toshiro is that you?", I said as I blush and my eyes wide.

"She look shock and she change her room color. As less it better then before.", another voice that can and is send a shiver through me and make me want to punch him in the face too.

Byakuya is still same as ever but with some changes.

He is the same height as Toshiro. His long black hair is tied in a mess braid. I bet that Rukia did his hair this time. He wear a dark violet long sleeve shirt with black losses tie and black pant and shoes.

In all, he look good and he will look better if he take that damn smirk off his face.

"It is a shock is it? One day I wake up like this. Everyone was shock when they find out who I am. Now everywhere I go, women keep follow me everywhere I go and everyone of them keep asking me out. I wish they stop it.

But the good thing about this is that they can not call me short anymore and the room really look good.", Toshiro said with cool voice and smirk on his face that make me want to hit it off his face or kiss him.

"You right! Man. Now I can not call you the nickname I have for you anymore.", I said with pout.

"What nickname?", Matsumoto said with a smile.

"I was going to call him, little kitten because, he remind me of a cat all the time but now I have to think a new one. Do you want know what nickname I get for Byakuya?", I said sweetly.

Everyone nodded they head.

"His nickname is ... night. I give him that nickname because, he remind of the endless night and he is a nightmare to me.", I said with no feeling at all.

"Only you will give him that name with that meaning.", Rukia said as she roll her eyes and sigh.

"Whatever. Hey! What time is it?", I ask.

"6:00 pm. Why did you ask?", Renji ask.

"What? O man! I am going to be late.", Chad and I yell.

* * *

**~~~ Byakuya POV's ~~~**

* * *

Men! She can yell loud and who have thought that Chad can too. I knew that I should have bring earplug with me. I really wish I did now.

Ichigo climb and run out the bed, went to draw to get her cloths, and run to bathroom.

_**9 minute later.**_**...**

She been in there for nine minute."Hurry up! We go to be late if you keep this up, Ichigo.", Chad yell at the door.

Chad really want to leave now. It must be the something that make him tell us to dress like we have a night out.

Rukia and Matsumoto have to drag Renji and Toshiro to the store to make them get some cloths. Me and everyone else just walk along with them.

I learn long time age to do what the women want or there will be hell to paid.

This what everyone decide to wear tonight.

Rukia is wear a baby-blue tennis dress that go to her knees with blue high-heels boots. Her hair is strand with some curls in them.

Inoue is wear a navy jean dress that go over her knees with navy shoes. Her hair was left-side ponytail that is curls at the end.

Yuzu is wearing hot pink shirt-dress that go to her hip and navy black short-jean with tennis shoes. She decide to grow her hair. Her hair is long wave that go to her back.

Renji is force to wear this red shirt that have a black claw-mark on it and black rips jean with black and red shoe. His hair is tied in a low ponytail.

Chad is wear a yellow short-sleeves shirt with losses black tie and black pants with black boots. His short hair is tied in a high ponytail and some of his hair is losses in the fount.

Karin have a black shirt with long sleeves that hide her hand, that said in silver that " **Live is never fair. So deal with it!**", and short silver-black jean with silver short boots. Her hair was the same with some sliver line in them.

Ishida is wear white t-shirt with a blue cross and blue jean with a white cross and white shoes with blue zip. His hair is the same as ever.

Last and not less, Matsumoto who is wear a purple&white sleeveless shirt with purple tie and white jean with purple heels. Her was tied in a ponytails and curls at the fount and end.

It was the longest shipping trip that I ever went and last I ever go with them.

"I coming out now.", she said as she walk out.

When I saw her, I was shock that can not find my voice's and I think everyone else was too.

She was in yellow&black squares shirt that is tied around her neck, black leather pant that go to her knee, and yellow shoes with a black zip. Her hair was in one curls ponytails on each side with yellow&black cap on top.

"You look great, Ichigo!", Yuzu and Inoue said at the same time.

"Thanks, Inoue and Yuzu. Hey, old man! Give me the keys. I am go to be late for our first live concert. Why do you not wake me up?", she said as he throw the keys at her.

"You need to get so sleep at that time. Now, come home when it is over and take care of Karin and Yuzu. And one more thing. Please bring my car back in one piece, Ichigo!", he yell out the door as she run to the car.

"I will!", she yell back as she went in and start the car. Everyone get in the car and she start to drive fast.

Then Ishida ask, "What is going on? And please, slow down."

"Sorry but can not do. I have to go fast if we don't want to be late." Ichigo said.

"We are go to be pull over. You know.", I said with a sigh.

"That what you think!", she said with a smirk on her face that give me a bad feeling.

"What did you do?", Toshiro yell at her.

"I just cast a spell that stop time till we are almost six minute there. Is I am not pose to do that?", she said with clueless face.

"No! You not pose to!", Everyone yell as if she is crazy.

"Sorry. Next time I will not do it. Only if I have no choices, then I will use it.", she said with a smile.

Then I saw a silver-gold star on her back. It was not there before.

"Hey, Ichigo! When did you get a tattoo?", Renji ask.

"What tattoo?" , she said.

"The one on your back.", I said.

"O, That one. That is not a tattoo. It a family mark in my mom's clan. It the mark of the head family.

Starlight Walker Clan is the clan that my mom use to lead before she meet dad. Since I am the oldest, I am new head but I will not take over til I am 18.

In the clan, head's family have silver-gold star on the back and rest of the clan have silver-white star on their's.

Its was the reason why I pass out today. It decide to show it self that all. O! It look like we are here.", she said.

She pull up and drive to the back of the build.

* * *

**~~~~ Ichigo POV's ~~~~**

* * *

We just find a parking space. When everyone was out, I pass out two of each things to get in the concert.

"These will get you in the concert and the backstage. Chad and

I have to go. See you after the concert.", I said as I walk away with Chad.

When we get to the backstage, the manger run to us. She is woman in her late 20's. She have red-brown short hair and green-blue eyes. She was 5'6 feet tall. Her name was, Emiko Kaiba, one of the bested in show biz.

"For a minute there, I thought you will not make it.", she said with smile.

"We are sorry. Something have happen that almost make us late.", Chad said with a calm voice.

"I am glad that everything is alright now. You get six minute before the concert start.", she said as she walk away.

"I hope that nothing happen tonight.", I said.

"Everything will be alright. Just calm down and relax. Come on. Better if we go on stage now.", Chad said as he losses his black tie.

"But Chad! I have this bad feeling and you know that my bad feeling is almost always right.", I said as he grab my hand and pull me to the stage.

We said hi to the other member of the band as we went to our

spots.

"Don't worry everything will be alright. If I not, know that I and everyone else have your back. Ok?", he said as he give a small smile to me and I nodded.

Chad is right. There is nothing to worry about. Everything will be alright as long I have my friends.

After a man came to welcome us to them, I walk up to the microphone and said, "Hi everyone! Thanks for coming. My name is Ichigo and we are The Fallen Ones. We are go to start this concert up with this song called, 'This is a crazy life.' Hope you enjoy the show." As soon as I was finish, the music start to play then I start to sing,

"_There was_ _angel that fall from grace..._

_She cry a river for you and I..._

_She ask_ _why do we fight all the time.._

_Why can we not get along for once..._

_Are we destine to do this forever..._

_Is there any hope for us at all..._

_I said this is crazy life..._

_You never know what going to happen next..._

_So, why don't we sit around and enjoy the ride..._

_Till it time for us to go..._

_This is a crazy life..._

_That we live everyday..._

_But I wont trade it for the world..._

_Because without it we will not be who we are today..._

_And I 'm enjoy it the way it is..._

_Why don't you grab my hand..._

_And I will take you to a new world you never seen before..._

_So, wash away your tear..._

_It will be alright..._

_We be free from the chain that hold us down ..._

_And to be who we really are..._

_Not someone that everybody wanted..._

_This is a crazy life..._

_You never know what going to happen next..._

_So, why don't we sit around and enjoy the ride..._

_Till it time for us to go..._

_This is a crazy life..._

_Why don't we live it to the fullest..._

_Without fear..._

_That the life we can live..._

_Hey, come with me..._

_Let me show you the things that we can do..._

_We can climb the mountain..._

_We can across the sea..._

_We can fly to the sky..._

_Or go to the unknown..._

_We can do anything if we put our mind into it..._

_This is one crazy life..._

_Enjoy the ride while it last..._

_This a crazy life..._

_But I will not trade it from the world..._

_A crazy life..._

_That you and I living..._

_This is a crazy life..._

_That we are living now..._

_Till it time for us to go..._

_From this world..._

_From...this...world..._"

After singing a few more song that the crowd went crazy and wild for.

"We thank you for come out to night and be with us this far. And we hope that you stay with us in many years to come. This is the last song for tonight. It called, 'What is this feeling.' Let take them home, guys.", I said as the music start and I did a little dance then I start to sing.

"_I remember the time we first meet..._

_We start as enemy..._

_Slowly becoming friends..._

_We was different as night and day..._

_But I don't care at all..._

_What is this feeling..._

_Why is my heart beating so fast..._

_When you by my side..._

_Or when I see you..._

_I don't understand at all..._

_Can you tell me..._

_When I look at your eyes..._

_It like I'm looking at a storm..._

_I don't want to turn around..._

_I can be forever lost in them..._

_What is this feeling..._

_It driving me crazy..._

_Every time I see you..._

_I want to know how is you making me feel this way..._

_Can you tell me..._

_When I hear your voice..._

_A shiver run through me..._

_It make me want to do things to pleases you..._

_And I think I won't mind at all..._

_What is this feeling ..._

_What is it doing to me..._

_It make me want you to be more that what you already are..._

_But what kind of more I want..._

_That I don't know..._

_What is this feeling..._

_When I see you smirking at me..._

_It make me want to hit you sometime..._

_And other time, it make me want to kiss you..._

_What to do..._

_It so hard to choose..._

_What is this feeling..._

_I need to figure this out..._

_Is it worth to destroy the friendship that we have..._

_I need to know..._

_What is this feeling ..._

_I have for you..._

_Is it true or not..._

_Can you please tell me..._

_I need to figure this out..._

_The feeling I have..._

_I need to know..._

_Can you tell me..._

_What this feeling is.._

_This feeling..._

_That I have for you..._

_Can you tell me please..._

_Can you tell me of this feeling I have for you..._"

When the song end, the crowd scream and yell for us.

"Thank you for coming and see you next time.", I said as walk off the stage. When I and Chad was at the backstage, we sight in happy. We sit down and relax.

"Good job! You guys was great. I hope you keep this up. Now you have two month off. Use this time for yourself. You guys earn it. I will see you in two month.", Ms. Kaiba said as she walk off.

* * *

**~~~Toshiro POV's ~~~**

* * *

It take some time to find the backstage. Matsumoto, Inoue, and Rukia been jumping up and down ever since they hear Ichigo start to sing.

Ichigo really have a voice of a fallen angel but, I wonder who did she write that last song for. It look like we find them.

"You guys was great! Why did not you tell us that you went into show biz and that tonight was your concert? Ichigo? Chad?", Renji and Rukia said at the same time.

"Well everyone but my family was doing there own thing at the time.", Ichigo said.

"And we was busy get things ready for the concert.", Chad said.

"And we want it to be a surprise for you guys and it was fun doing it."; Chad and Ichigo said together.

"And we was surprise. But I am little bit mad that you don't told us.", Inoue said with a pout.

"It will not be a surprise if we tell you. Right, Hime-chan?", Ichigo said in a matter of fact tone."Right. I understand, Ichi-chan.", Inoue said with a smile.

"You still so childlike. It almost kind of sad if you think about it. But you will not be Ichigo without it.", Byakuya said with smirk and sigh at the same time.

"O, shut up, Byakuya no baku! Do you have to be a jerk right now? And take that damn smirk off your face. Do you hear? Byakuya!", Ichigo said/yell at him.

"Do you said something? ", Byakuya said with that smirk still on his face and have laughter in his eyes. It only make her madder.

"You-u-u-u-u-u!", she said as she get ready to jump him.

"Now you guys! Just calm down. Ichigo don't get mad, he just play with you. Right, Byakuya?", I said as I get between them.

"Of course. She so easy to get mad over small things. But she have a good voice.", Byakuya said with a cool voice.

"I have to agree with that. But she do have a good voice. It remind of angel. Well, more of a fallen one that is.", I said. "Whatever.", she said with a blush.

* * *

**~~~ Byakuya POV's ~~~**

* * *

"Why did you sing that first song if I may ask?", Ishida ask.

"It was about the crazy life that we have everyday. You know that our life as crazy as it come. But I will not trade it for the world. Because without it, I will not make great friends like you guys. Even if some you are crazy as hell.", Ichigo said with smile.

"Who the guy that you wrote the last song for, Ichigo?", Rukia ask with a smirk.

"I don't know what you talk about .", Ichigo said quickly. Too quickly I may say.

"Yeah right. Who is the guy? Come on! Tell us.", Rukia said as her smirk become bigger.

"Now, I want know too.', Renji said as he walk up to her. Everybody start to walk up to her. All of us want to know who the guy was.

"Well, er-r-r-r-r-r. I got to go.", she said as she made a run for the door. "Hi! Come back here and tell us! Ichigo!", we yell as we run after her.

"I am not telling!" she yell back as she keep run.

Now I really want to know and I will make sure that she tell us. So I can make sure to tell him not to hurt her in any way or form or else.

She stop run out no where and yell , "Get out of the way." After she said that, she run and push Inoue out the way. Then veins came out the ground and wipe around her.

"Ichigo!", we yell as run to her.

"_**Fire wall!**_", a voice said out no where and soon as the word was said, fire circle around her to make walls. "I am sorry but I can't let you save her no matter what. She is the princess that my king been look for so long. But to make sure it really her. Veins, _**shock**_ her!", said the man in the shadow.

Lighting come out the veins and shock Ichigo. She start to scream.

Then she start to glow around her , her sun-moon-star mark shine on her head, then a gold-silver-white-black crystal heart shape with two wings on it, one have silver-black wing on it and other have gold-white wing, with same mark on middle of it as the mark on her head as it came out of her chest.

"NO! Pu-u-t it b-a-a-c-k_. _It do not belong to you.", she said as she try to not to pass out.

* * *

**~~~ Rukia POV's ~~~**

* * *

This is really bad. Whoever this guy is? He is after Ichigo. We need to get her out there. I am not going to let anyone take one of my best friends away and I get to make sure that Byakuya and Toshiro get together with her.

Come on! You have to be blind as a bat to not see that all three of them like or maybe love each other. It was cute at first at the way they look at each other when they think noone was looking, but I am getting sick and tired of it and waiting for one them to make a move.

I'm happy that Ni-san is move on now but I am going to miss having Ichigo and him to myself. But if it make them happy then I'm happy, and I know that Toshiro will try not to hurt them in anyway.

But if they hurt Ichigo, I am going to make their life a live hell. Ni-san or not. And Ichigo will not hurt them. As less she doing it to keep them safe.

Ichigo is the type that keep the one she love safe. Even if they hurt her, she will still love them. That why I will hurt them if they hurt her. But right now we have find a way to save her.

* * *

**~~~ Toshiro POV's ~~~**

* * *

"Who are you? Show yourself.!" I said to him.

"O! I'm sorry. I forget to tell you who I am. My name is Davie Fate. Rank 5# of The Five Darkness Knights. Master in anything that do with fire and lighting.", he said as he walk out the shadow to show himself.

He was between his late teen and early 20's. he was 5'11 feet tell. He have black hair that almost black as the night sky and bloodily red eyes that see right through you. He wear a red armor shirt and black leather pant with red boots. Right on the middle of the armor, there is black crystal with red snake crest on it.

"And you worst nightmare .", Davie said with a evil smirk.

"Let go of Ichigo now or we will make you let her go.", Byakuya and I said together.

"So, Ichigo is her name. 'Strawberry' or 'The one who protect". What a fitting name for the princess. But I am not go to do that. My king tell me to bring her to him. I am going to do just that." he said.

"We won't let you do that!", Rukia said with anger in her eyes.

"You think can stop me?", he said as the shadow dance around him.

"I don't think so.", he said as his eyes start to glow.

"_**Creatures of fire and lighting,**_

_**Come froward and do my bedding,**_

_**Feed on their hate and fear,**_

_**Bring them nothing but pain and torture,**_

_**In the darkness of the darkness hour, **_

_**Hear my call, **_

_**In my name and power,**_

_**Do what I said!**_"

Fires and lightings come froward and form the creatures. They was laugh and waiting for the order to attack. " Go and destroy them. But leave the princess un-harm. Ha-a-a-a-a.", he said as he laugh.

" Do not touch them." , she said weaken as creatures start to attack us.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT TO TOUCH THEM!", she yell as she start to glow and a powerful force came and push the creatures away.

"Because, if you do, I WILL_**DESTROY**_ YOU!"

* * *

**S.F.P.123: I'm stopping right here. Did you know that it take about 23 papers to writer this. This is one of the longest thing I ever wrote.**

**Ichigo: You lied! You said you will not do any bad to us yet.**

**S.F.P.123: I don't lied. This not one of bad parts of the story. The bad parts will not be here for a few more chapters. So you have nothing to worry about yet.**

**Ichigo: you better!**

**Inoue: Ichi-chan! Hurry up . Everyone is waiting for us at the movie and Byakuya and Toshiro say if you late again, you will not be moving for a month when they done with you. What do they mean about that?**

**Ichigo:**_**' blushing.' **_**You don't need to know. **_**(I'm so go get them next time when we are alone and they will not going to touch me for a month if they even try to do what they said they will do.)**_

**Inoue: Ok! Now tell them the rights. So, we can go.**

**Ichigo: Please review for her. Thank you and bye.**_**' he said as he grab Inoue and run out the door.'**_

**S.F.P.123:**_**(Everyone know they was going out but Inoue. Even I know that they was going out.) **_

**I need your help with the guy who going be with Inoue. I get hair color and height. I need a name and eye color. His hair going to be short silver-blond and 6'1 feet tall. I want name and eyes that match him.**

**He cold but have kind heart. Love animal , plants, and children. He hate hurting people and see people who are hurt. He is one of the darkness knight that power over anything that something to do with ice and earth. But that just the power the king know.**

**He may work with the king but the one he is faithful to is the princess and that will be Ichigo. He is under a spell that make him work with the king. He and Ichigo's past-self know each other. He was reborn three years before Ichigo and remember their past together as friends. Ichigo will remember too but that when they meet each other.**

**And that will be awhile.**

**That all the facts I am give to you for now. You got till chapter 6 to tell me and I will deiced with one I am going to use. I thank you for read and please review. **

**Thanks again and bye!**


	6. note

DEAR MY READERS,

I sorry to inform you as the time binning, I wont be able to update for a well. The reason is because all the chapters I have writing for all of my stories is gone now and I am try to see if I can find away to recover them. If not, then I have no choice but to rewrite them and it take me a long time to write them in the first place, Specially my bleach fan-fiction, I was so close to finish it and I was sure that you all would have joy it as much I have write it. Hopefully, I will make it better then the first ones. I am not leave them behind. I will write them soon.

From,

Silver-Fox Princess 123


End file.
